Ragnarok Eve
Ragnarok Eve (ラグナルック イブ, Ragunarukku Ibu) wasn't the average 14 year-old. Although he was quite eye-catching, he still had problems he had to deal with everyday. Appearance His physical appearance wouldn't fit well with his powers, personality, and occupation. He is shorter than others his age, with long, tight, and well-built muscles, 6 inches of crispy golden-blonde hair, sparkling super blue eyes, and a fine-tipped nose. History Although he is quite young, he has a developed sense of urgency. As a kid he got a wrong image about life, as he watched an old friend die. He then began to turn more into a bad guy for different situations. But after seeing the world in a more positive point of view, he then began to spread positivity by making people laugh, as he never wanted anyone to suffer as he did. Magic Ragnarok was originally a Fire Magic user, and over the time, he gradually started to get a bit more aggressive. You could see it through his raging, blood-red flames, and it's heat. In his childhood, he mastered and perfected his Crash Magic so he could create a variant of it. When he mixed his Crash and Fire, at the age of 10, he created the final "Crash and Burn" magic, Geyser Magic, which he notoriously uses today. Fighting Original Moves Fire Magic: Hot Breath This is a magical move that is used to threaten during interrogation sessions. He (Raggy) basically breathes extremely hot air to pressurize them into thinking that fire is about to come out of his mouth right after this hot, fire-like air. Geyser Magic: Distortion Fists This was one of the first, yet most creative moves that were ever made. This move disorients the entire area of effect. After a striking fist delivered by the user, instead of cracking the area apart, he distorts the entire area of effect and heats it up with his fire. Geyser Magic: Out of the Earth and Into the Heavens; Infinite Geyser Lance This attack launches thin geysers, almost as tiny as lances, into the sky to spear many targets at once. Despite the fact that one of them isn't enough to do much damage, it's area of damage is around 1/2 foot at full power, without any power ups. At full power, one can possible dissolve a 30 feet radius. An area of damage that wide is effective against large mobs. Geyser Magic: One at a Time This spell is quite effect 1v1 spell. It allows the user to effectively pick off people 1 by 1. Concentrating the geyser will allow more magical energy through it, which means that it can possibly do more than 10 times the normal damage. It is a spell Ragnarok uses to demolish a dark guild hall. It is also his signature move to show that he was coming to get them. Geyser Magic: Geyser Bullets This is a spell that concentrates the geysers into balls with a diameter of 2 inches. When it is thrown Stats Attack 84/100 Defense 71/100 Speed 89/100 Intelligence 98/100 Destruction 99/100 Trivia *His name was inspired from an event in Fairytail, "The Dragon King Festival; Ragnarok". *His character plot is very similar to Sabo from One Piece, one of Lord Mind's favorite anime. Category:Mage Category:MindZephyr